gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
To Live and Die in Alderney
|location = Port Tudor, Alderney |fail = Wasted Busted Phil dies Frankie dies before re-meeting Washington destroyed Getting too far from Phil Bell |reward = $12,000 |unlocks = Pest Control |unlockedby = Trespass |todo = Take Bell to the old mansion in Westdyke. Follow Bell. Don't let him get busted by the feds. There is too much heat. Follow Bell and Frankie. Take out anyone who gets in your way. Get to the escape van and lose the cops. Take out the helicopter. There is too much heat with it following you. Get in the van with Bell and Frankie. Lose your wanted level. Take Bell and Frankie to the '''safehouse.}} '''To Live and Die in Alderney is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given by Phil Bell to protagonist Niko Bellic. It sees you finally offloading the truckload of heroin you stole from the Triads earlier in the game (in the mission Truck Hustle). However, the operation does not go smoothly; the FIB are watching the house where the drugs are being stored and soon move in to arrest everyone involved. Description Phil says it's time to shift the heroin that Phil's nephew Frankie has been "sitting on". Niko drives Phil Bell to the old mansion in Westdyke. FIB agents and police officers surround the house just as the group are about to leave. Bell calls Frankie an idiot because he let the FIB spy on the heroin. Niko, Frankie, and Bell open Frankie's garage and get into two separate black cars loaded with "horse". Niko and Frankie follow Phil on a wild chase throughout Alderney, eventually abandoning their cars and switching to a van Phil left behind the hospital. Niko drives Phil Bell and Frankie Gallo to Pizza This... in Westdyke, where they separate and enjoy their cut of the money. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Bell to the old mansion in Westdyke *Follow Bell. Don't let him get busted by the feds *There is too much heat. Follow Bell and Frankie. Take out anyone who gets in your way *Get to the escape van and lose the cops *Take out the helicopter. There is too much heat with it following you *Get in the van with Bell and Frankie *Lose your wanted level *Take Bell and Frankie to the safe house *Frankie is down. Get the H and leave him behind (If Frankie is dead) *Get in the van with Bell (If Frankie is dead) *Take Bell to the safe house (If Frankie is dead) Enemies *NOOSE *FIB *LCPD Walkthrough When you meet Phil at the depot he's beset with paranoia. He asks Niko to help him collect the heroin from the abandoned mansion in Westdyke and transport it to a more secure hideout. It would be a good idea to call Dwayne and ask him to send some backup before you get to the mansion, as this will make the mission a lot easier when being chased by the cops. Once you get to the old mansion, Frankie, a nephew of Phil, then puts the "horse" in two bags into two black Washingtons. Niko and Frankie get into one car, Phil in another. A swarm of FIB officers arrive. Quickly, set off and stay behind Phil as he drives. Be wary of cops that attempt to block your path. During the drive, Frankie explains why the feds were there. He has been struggling to help his sister financially with getting through college, while also having to look after his sick mother. Niko tells him to shut up, and keep the cops away from Phil. Halfway through the chase, Phil decides to ditch the cars in an alleyway. When you stop, grab the heroin and pull out some firepower. Eliminate any cops that are unlucky enough to get in your way; your party will not move if there are too many officers in the vicinity. After a short foot chase, the gang notice a police helicopter chasing them. Use a rocket launcher to take out the chopper. At this stage, Frankie might die but you won't fail the mission. If Frankie gets killed, the player must pick up the heroin that Frankie was carrying. Get into the van and lose your wanted level. Once you're home free, take Frankie and Phil to the pizza place in Westdyke. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Many FIB agents, NOOSE agents and police officers - Killed by Niko, Phil, and Frankie to gain access to an escape Speedo. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD. Trivia *The mission takes its name from the movie To Live and Die in L.A., which also features a lengthy car chase sequence, although it differs significantly from that featured in the game. **Similarly, completing the final mission in Grand Theft Auto V unlocks the "To Live and Die in Los Santos" achievement, another reference to the film and this mission. *If the player gets a higher wanted level while following Phil, it will decrease to two stars when he calls Niko. Navigation }}de:To Live and Die in Alderney es:To Live and Die in Alderney pl:To Live and Die in Alderney ru:To Live and Die in Alderney Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV